dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's Pirate Adventure
Dora's Pirate Adventure is a Dora the Explorer TV movie musical. It's also the 18th episode from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Roary *Pirate Parrot *Pirate Pig *Hero Star (debut) *Pirate Piggies *Blue Star Summary Dora and friends are about to put on a pirate musical when the Pirate Piggies steal their treasure chest and costumes. Embarking on a musical Adventure, Dora and the gang must go to Treasure Island to teach the pigs a lesson. Recap The episode begins with Dora peeking out through the curtains of a stage. She says hello to the viewer, then explains that she, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego and Baby Jaguar are putting on a play about pirates. Dora asks the viewer if they like to sing & dance. In Dora's response she loves to sing & dance and does Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego & Baby Jaguar. Everybody then begins singing We Love To Sing. After the song, Dora asks the viewer if they want to join their pirate play. The viewer accepted the request. Then, Dora shows the viewer a cannon showing that whenever it booms, everyone says "Give us back our treasure". Dora and the gang practice the line a few times. Dora & Boots take a peek at their families. After that, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego & Baby Jaguar wanted to know where their pirate costumes were. Dora tells them that the costumes were in the treasure chest. Dora & Boots pull it out and the tune of Pirate Costumes plays. The viewer looks in the chest for a pirate hat for Benny, pirate boots for Boots, a pirate patch for Tico, a telescope for Isa, a golden hook for Diego & a flag for Baby Jaguar. The gang continues to sing to the tune of Pirate Costumes. Suddenly, the music stops & Benny's stomach growls. "I wish I ate" says Benny. The song resumes telling the viewer that they're all going to be in the big pirate play. The pirate pigs were looking for treasure. Pirate Pig sings his tune while his pirate piggy's crew join in. After the tune, Pirate Pig sees the treasure chest which they didn't know had costumes. The pirate pigs hid behind the treasure chest. Nearby, Dora & Boots practiced their lines. They stopped and heard that the pirate pigs have come. The pirate pigs take their treasure chest filled with costumes. The pirate pigs thought it had gold in the chest. The pirate pigs return to their pirate ship taking the treasure chest filled with costumes with them. Dora & the gang tried to stop the pirate pigs but they were long gone. If Dora & the gang don't get their treasure chest back, they can't dress up as pirates. And if they can't dress up as pirates, they can't put on a pirate play. Everybody except Dora turns away as they sadly sang "We cannot do the play without our pirate costumes" 2 times. Dora had a thought and wanted to get their attention. Dora sings to the group that she understands that it's going bad and that they're feeling mad. Dora then says that they shouldn't give up, that they shouldn't feel sad and that they'll find a way to get their costumes back. Dora stops & thinks. Dora thought that she & her group can get their costumes back if they know where to go. Boots tells Dora that they don't know where to go. Dora asks the viewer "Well, who do we ask for help when we don't know where to go?". The viewers tells Dora "The Map!" They say it with her. Map pops out of Backpack and lands on a picture map singing his own song. Map tells the viewer that pirate pigs took the treasure chest to Treasure Island. Map explains how they have to get to Treasure Island. Map tells the viewer that Dora & her pirate gang have to cross the 7 seas, go through the singing bridge to get to Treasure Island. Dora sings out the places. The first place they have to go is the 7 seas. Dora & her pirate gang have to figure out a way to cross the 7 seas. They use a boat from the play. They all wondered how they were going to get the boat into the water. Tico gets behind the boat and tells the group that they should push the boat. Dora & her pirate gang pushed the boat by singing "Empujen" in a multiple number of times until the boat went into the water. After that, Dora and her pirate gang jump into their pirate boat as they sail to Treasure Island. After singing We're sailing to Treasure Island, Baby Jaguar goes overboard. Baby Jaguar pokes his head out of the water. He was OK because jaguars are great swimmers. They needed a life preserver which is round like a giant donut. Diego gets the life preserver and tosses it into the water. Baby Jaguar was in the life preserver. Everybody helps Diego pull Baby Jaguar up and out of the water. Diego dries him off with a towel. Baby jaguar thanks the viewer for helping. Immediately after that, Tico saw the 7 seas. They had to be sure they make it across all 7 seas. The pirate boat makes it through all 7 seas. Along the way, they see Kevin the turtle. After making it through the 7 seas, stars appeared and flew all over the place. The star catching song plays. Tico saw an explorer star who is blue , had lots of muscle and wears a cape. It was Hero Star. Diego explained that Hero Star is the biggest & strongest of all the explorer stars. Hero Star sings a scale as he lifts up some barrels. The other stars go "catch us, catch us! catch us, catch us!". Dora sings out the star catching tune telling the viewer that they have to catch the stars. Dora tells the viewer & to the group to "reach up, reach up" and "catch them, catch them". Dora and the gang each caught a star. Then, they put them in the star pocket. The star catching song ends. Dora and the group had to figure out where to next. They made it past the 7 seas. Next, they had to go to the singing bridge. We're Sailing to Treasure Island plays again for the 2nd time. After that, Baby Jaguar stays on the boat. Tico saw Pirate Parrot coming their way. Pirate Parrot heard what happened to their treasure chest and about the fact the pirate pigs thought it had gold in there. Pirate Parrot was sure that the group is going to get their costumes back, but they had to beware of the foggy fog. Pirate Parrot sings about the foggy fog. Soon after, the pirate boat goes into the foggy fog. It was certainly hard to see. Isa thinks she'll never get the pirate boat to the singing bridge in the foggy fog. She could crash into something. Suddenly, Benny bumps into a pile barrels. Diego picks him up. Benny thanks Diego for the help. Suddenly, Dora and the group heard an animal that went "Ah-ooh". Diego knew what it was. The tune of What is it Diego? plays. Diego explains that the animal swims in the sea, is big, strong and weighs 100 tons. The viewer knew that it was whale. The others were in shock. The whale couldn't see where he was going is was going to crash into the pirate boat. Diego and the others called out to the whale. The whale opened its eyes and stopped. Then, it turned around and swam in a safer direction. The whale thanked them for the warning. After the whale was gone, the foggy fog disappeared. "I'm the bridge that sings" said a voice. Isa heard the singing bridge. She steers the pirate boat to the singing bridge at once. Dora & the gang had to go through the singing bridge. They played a singing game by teaching the singing bridge the right words to his songs. They teach him the right words to "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" & "Old McDonald". After that, the singing bridge opened up. The pirate boat sails through. So far, the group crossed the 7 seas and went through the singing bridge. Now, all they have to do is go to Treasure Island to get their treasure chest filled with costumes. Pirate Parrot gives the group a warning. On their way to Treasure Island, they have to watch out for the big bad rocks. Pirate Parrot sings out the tune about the big bad rocks. Soon after, they started looking for the big bad rocks. Once they did, the group had to tell Isa to turn the wheel. The group sing Isa, turn the wheel to Isa. Isa turned the wheel to the right to avoid the big bad rocks. The group watched out for more big bad rocks. Dora and the gang sing to Isa once more and Isa turned the wheel to the left. Pirate Parrot was impressed, but then he gave another warning. They had to be sure that they don't go over the waterfall. The viewer saw the waterfall. Isa had to turn the wheel so they don't go over the waterfall. The pirate wheel breaks. They had to fix the pirate wheel with something sticky. Dora has the viewer to check her backpack. Backpack appears and tells the viewer that they need something to stick the pirate wheel back together. Backpack tells the viewer that the sticky tape will fix it. The sticky tape comes out of Backpack. Dora puts sticky tape on where it broke apart on the pirate wheel. Soon after, Isa really had to get ready to turn the wheel. The group sing to Isa one more time. The pirate boat was about to go over the waterfall but Isa turned the wheel just in time. Boots goes to Isa and they both wipe their heads and give a sigh of relief. Not long after that, the pirate boat makes it to Treasure Island. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Cannon & Baby Jaguar get off the pirate boat looking for the treasure chest. They all stopped because they heard a "whisk, whisk-whisk" sound. Swiper was on Treasure Island. The group sing out a tune about how they stopped Swiper in the past. The group was looking for Swiper. Swiper's really quick, but they know how to stop him 'cause they all know the trick. As soon as Swiper charges, they got ready to sing. The group sing to Swiper "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper goes "Oh" 7 times and then he finally sings "Oh man", snaps his fingers and runs away. Dora thanks the viewer for helping them stop Swiper. Now, it was time to look for the treasure chest. Diego gets out the spotting scope which is like a small telescope. They find a red & blue turtle, a red log with a pink crab inside it and then they found the red & blue treasure chest. Once they got to it, he pirate pigs guarded it. The pirate pigs taunted Dora and the group that they're not getting their treasure chest back. Dora & the group told the pigs that they have to give it back. The pirate pigs go "No". Everyone asked each other how they were going to get their costumes back. Dora chills them out by saying "Guys, guys, guys. Atencion, atencion! we can get our costumes back" and she tells the viewer if they were ready to say their line. The cannon goes "Boom" The viewer and the group tells the pirate pigs "give us back our treasure". They say it again out loud. The pirate pigs sing out "Okay". Soon after, the pirate piggies tried to pick up the treasure chest but it was heavy and it goes over the cliff. Hero Star immediately comes out of the star pocket and streaks down the cliff to catch the treasure chest. then, Hero Star picks up the heavy chest and gets it back up to the top of the cliff. Immediately after that, the group put on their pirate costumes. Benny got his pirate hat; Boots got his pirate boots; Tico got his pirate patch; Isa got her telescope; Diego got his golden hook and Baby Jaguar got the pirate flag. Benny's stomach growls and still wished he ate. The group had all their pirate stuff back and were going to put on their big pirate play. Pirate Pig didn't know that there were costumes in there and thought it had gold. They were sorry and saw that Dora & her gang were putting on a play. A pirate play to be specific. The pirate pigs get in a huddle. Pirate Pig tells Dora that pirates loves to sing and asks if they would like to be in their pirate play. The pirate piggies pleaded. Dora turns the group and they all nodded their heads up & down for "yes". Dora agrees and says "Sure" to the pirate pigs. Pirate Pig starts the tune of Pirates love to sing. Dora and the group join in. When the song continued, every goes from Treasure Island to performing on stage. Everybody in the audience clapped & applauded. It certainly was a pirate adventure. And that was the time where Dora & her group went on a pirate adventure and how they got their costumes back so that they could put on a pirate play. Songs *''We Love to Sing'' *''Pirate Costumes'' *''The Pirate Piggies'' *''Stop and Think/The Map!'' *¡Empuje! *''We're Sailing to Treasure Island'' *''Seven Seas'' *''Star Catching Song'' *''Foggy Fog'' *''What Is It, Diego?'' *''Big Bad Rocks'' *''Isa, Turn the Wheel'' *''Swiper!'' *''Pirate Costumes (Reprise)'' *''Pirates Love to Sing'' Places in episode #Seven Seas #Singing Bridge #Treasure Island Trivia *This is the 1st episode that is over 30 minutes long. *When Dora and her friends pull the boat of Treasure Island, closed captioning reads pull in Spanish, but the proper spelling is "pull." *Dora and her friends sing out the places they're going to. *The viewer gets a look at Boots' sisters. *The Broadway version of Swiper's catchphrase "Oh, man!" was later used in "La Maestra de Musica". *This is the 1st episode to premiere in 2004. *This episode has 14 Songs, the most amount of songs in any Dora media. *This is the 71st episode of the show. *This episode airs on Family Day on Treehouse TV. *A spanish version of Backpack's song is used in this episode. Goofs *When Dora asks the question "If you see more big bad rocks yell rocks"? When she turns around remains of her foot can be shown so it can look like she has 3 feet. *When Dora is singing one of the nursery rhymes her bracelet can be shown turning blue. Gallery 146158a.jpg|Custom designed episode title MV5BMTUyMjYwMjUzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTg3MzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Pirate Ship.jpg Dorapirate1.jpg 308028268 640.jpg Dorapirateadveuauisosna (1).jpg Pirate Piggies with the Treasure.jpg Doraetlespirateslogo.jpg 035531 25.jpg CTC-1559-image5.jpg Dora's Pirate Adventure DVD.jpg Dora Pirate Adventure Book.png Explorer Star Hero Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Movies Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:2004 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes